pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chieftain Alex
Hello PvX ^^ Just to say hi to anyone looking at my usertalk --Chieftain Alex 07:07, 13 December 2008 (EST) :We come in peace. What we have seen of your tribe is rather impressive, and would wish for warm relations between our peoples. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, fixing the code on the skill just next to it is cool. The gods appreciate. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Luckily my first build was trashed about 8 months before the welcome tag ^^ --Alex ! 19:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: ;p I can't be everywhere at once. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:38, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Ruddy Signature Chieftain Alex [[User talk:Chieftain Alex|''"talk"]] --[[User:Chieftain Alex|''Chieftain Alex]] "talk" 17:43, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :New users and their sigs D: --''Chaos?'' -- 17:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::at least he knows how to indent >_> --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 17:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Argh user talk hi-jacking. ( yes new sig.. pretty sure I stole someone else's last time too :D ) --Chieftain Alex [[User talk:Chieftain Alex|''"talk"]] 17:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) THIS IS PHYSWAAAAAAAAAY That was a fun. Going to have to record some of the areas for the nabs, though. Minion 10:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :lol. I think a map for where to go would possibly be just as useful, but would need numbering and step by step directions. --Chieftain Alex [[User talk:Chieftain Alex|"talk"]] 10:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) 1.Clear Chamber 2.Escort of Souls 3.Vale 4.Unwanted Guests 5.Mountains 6.Plains 7.Terrorweb Queen 8.New Souls 9.Ice Wastes 10. The Nightman Cometh --Chieftain Alex [[User talk:Chieftain Alex|"talk"]] 09:04, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. Order-wise.Minion 09:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ty for fixing my typos had to leave in a rush and couldnt bother fix all the corrections ty again ^^--Jpuzimaki13 20:48, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :lol np. --Chieftain Alex 20:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Fgt 2 Is indeed a guildie.--Digit0l Qu33r 01:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :fgt /bend —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Excluded (talk • ) . Before you go... FR33 ST00F PL0X!—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Excluded (talk • ) . :gr4mm0r nAzi! lolboom>w/e you put. Thoughts on guide update?Minion 09:50, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks fine to me. I don't enter the UW though xD --Chieftain Alex 10:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Also User:Pryon + others seems to be haunting physway while promoting VoSway or some shit like that :p --Chieftain Alex 10:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Stop being a shitter and come back home to Bsns! Start doing stuff with us again, you're greatly missed! Well, maybe not by Gyre. Or Sander. But everyone who counts :pMinion 10:58, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::8 days left til I go to uni. laptop cannot support gw -> over 1wk of gw left. P.S. tag is shit :P --Chieftain Alex 11:02, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Give me all your expensive shit before you go! Don't foget Bags and salvage armour, too.Minion 11:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Bad news, when I maxed GWAMM, I gave away both emerald blades, mini evennia + title hunting spent most of my cash. You can however have some ectos if you're online. --Chieftain Alex 11:10, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Plus I spent 2 yrs of gw-cash getting my armors lol no way am I salvaging xD --Chieftain Alex 11:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::noob you got mugged! They weren't worthy of those blades!Minion 11:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Well Chris + ben got one each. I got them for free anyway. I gave sander some kath hammers. [ lol 80k vs 50e in blades ] --Chieftain Alex 11:23, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Ah that's k then. I get to lol at Sander later :p. I don't believe I had internet when you were dishing out gifts qq. Anyway; still going to be on guru/pvx?Minion 11:55, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I've never used guru, and I don't expect to use PvX. Also PvXwiki gimped my signature lol. --Chieftain Alex 12:58, September 14, 2010 (UTC) better.--Chieftain Alex 13:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :msn so Ben and I can spam you about buying a better laptop.Minion 13:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Respect You lack respect to those that have edited wikis longer than you. If you don't wish to take advice from those that leave it on your pages, don't edit the wiki. I don't ignore advice. I do take them in consideration, but It's not worth treating people lower than "dirt". I may not like what people say, however, rude I may have been or hostile... I'm not quite that rude and I do attempt to work with others. I just think that - that particular wiki has too many rules that contradict each other. 02:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Bahahahahaha. lol exile. Chieftain Alex 00:48, January 10, 2012 (UTC)